Sylvester Matthews and the Olympians: The Son of Hades
Sylvester Matthews and the Olympians: The Son of Hades by: Tacomania99, is a fanfiction. It goes to almost the end of Chapter 5. Sylvester Matthews and the Olympians The Son of Hades Including all the characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians By: Tacomania99 17:56, May 4, 2010 (UTC) 'Chapter One' “Sly, come on just a few more yards!”Jack, my best friend, yelled. “Shut Up and maybe I will, Jack!” I yelled. My name is Sylvester Matthews and my friend's name is Jackson Thorn and it's the last day before summer vacation! Jack and I'll be heading for greener pastures, literally. MMS, Manhattan Middle School, is the worst school in New York. All the locker combinations are junk, the water fountains spray water everywhere when you go to take a drink and I think every teacher in the school only works here for the money, not our education. “Sly, it's the last day of school and the last phys ed class of the year.” he said, trying to speed me up. “So what, it was easy for you being son of Athena!” I practically yelled at him. 'Chapter Two' Yes, I said “Son of Athena”. Jack and I are what you call demigods or half-bloods. Along with Percy Jackson, my neighbor, who is the son of Poseidon and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Jack's half-sister. When you figure out your a demigod, run for help from a satyr, a man whose appears to be half-goat, and try to get to Camp Half-Blood. “Whatever, Sly it doesn't matter I guess, are we still going to Camp Half-Blood this summer?” “Yes, I still want to get determined this time.” When you get to Camp Half-Blood, you go to Cabin 11, Hermes cabin, until your determined and then you go to your Olympian Parent's cabin, unless your father is Hermes, then you stay where you are. “Who do you want as a father, Sly?” Jack asked quietly because for all we know, we're the only half-bloods in MMS. “Apollo or Hephaestus.” I answered. “How did your mom tell you what father was before you knew you were a demigod?” “She said he was working at a cemetery as a grounds man on the west coast and that he was on vacation when they met.” “Oh, dad said that mom was on a business trip in England!” “One more thing, Jack, how did it feel to get determined?” I asked shyly. “It felt great, not having to sit in that stupid cabin with about 11 other kids. Did you know that most people get determined the same way I did.” He said. “They don't shut up about the many plans their making every 10 seconds!” I said sarcastically. “No, in their first game of 'Capture the Flag', Percy got determined after he stopped some of the Ares cabin and a green trident appeared above his head and I didn't get determined for having a plan and having it work against the Athena Cabin, they knew I was their half-brother.” He replied. “Oh, sure Jack, sure!” I told him. “Well, I'd say your the son of Ares 'cause your acting so tough!” He, well I guess it was sored of a loud whisper. Then a loud bell hammered across the school grounds. “Well, time to change and head for home to pack our bags and get your mom to drive us to Camp Half-Blood.” Jack said. “Okay.” I replied. Jack had convinced his dad to let him sleep over at my moms place for the last week of school. We got changed, grabbed our bags and hopped onto our bus. “Jack, I hate riding this bus, it feels so weird.” “Why, Sly?” He rhymed. “Like somehow my dads watching me through someone else's eyes.” “How would he do that?” “Someones dead eyes.” I said almost whimpering. We didn't talk for the rest of the trip home. Jack and I have been been best friends since we were like, 4 and we were really close because I never knew my father, and he never knew his mother and now thats all changed, he knows his mother and I still don't know my father. You think after knowing a guy for 12 years, you think you understand them, well thats what I thought before this moment. “Sly I want to get off!” Jack whimpered. “Why Jack, darn, it doesn't rhyme!” “I'm scared of your who I think your father is Sly.” “And who could that be” I said sarcastically. “The losing side of a war have a debt to Ares after they visit Hades realm. I think that your father is Ares.” “Why?” “You said you think your father is using a dead person to spy on you and you can sometimes get very, very aggressive during Capture the Flag and training.” “So that could mean anything.” I said. After 11 minutes, the bus stopped a block from my apartment. We got off along with 2 guys from our math class and 4 cute girls who really liked me and Jack. They say I'm really 'cute' with my blond hair and and black eyes (which everyone except them thought were odd) and Jack's gray eyes and blond hair. We're about the same as any average 16 year-old. I'm 5'10" and 103 lbs and Jack is 5'10" and 100 lbs. “Okay Jack, we're here to pack up our stuff and get a drive to Camp Half-Blood.” I told Jack slowly because he doesn't always listen when he first walks in the apartment. “Yeah, yeah.” He said “Big deal, I want a soda, please.” “Sure just let me tell my mom we're here and need a ride.” I said. I walked down the hall to my mothers room and opened the door to speak to her. “Mom, we're home and in about 15 minutes we're going to need a ride.” No sound. “MOM.” I yelled. “I'm in the bathroom honey, now what do you need?” She said. “Jack and I need a ride to camp soon.” I said. “Okay pack your stuff in your guy's new suit cases and stuff them in the back of the SUV.” She said. 'Chapter Three' After 10 minutes, we were all in my mom's SUV. Then what seemed like 3 hours, we were at the base of Half-Blood Hill. “Now Sylvester Jacob Matthews, take care of your siblings, if you figure out who they are!” Mom said. “Thanks Ms. Matthews.” Jack said. “Jack how many times do I have to tell you, call me Lindsay.”She said. “Thanks Lindsay.” He said “You satisfied?” After he said that, she drove away in a heartbeat. Then I walked up the hill and and walked to the same cabin for the third time. “Hello everyone especially the undetermined.” I said. “Hey Sly.” Travis and Conner Stoll in unison. Conner and Travis are sons of Hermes and are identical even though their not twins! “ What are you doing this afternoon?” I'll unpack and hang with Percy, Jack and some other people.” I said to the brothers. “What are doing?” “Probably steal some stuff from the camp store!” Conner said. Some people have made jokes about their surname, Stoll. Being sons of the God of Thieves and having a last name, Stoll. But they don't get the joke. After an hour of unpacking I headed over to the lave-covered climbing wall with Jack. “Hows your day been Sly?” Jack asked. “Half and half.” I said “Oh, I've talked to some of my brothers and 2 sisters. Oh and you know those girls from science who like us?” He asked. “Yeah what about them?” I asked “Their daughters of Aphrodite, their hanging over by the lake right now!” He said. “You want to go over there and talk to them?.” “Duh, you nuts, daughters of Aphrodite, who actually like us!” I said. We walked over to the lake and started talking to the girls. “... I'm so into that Sly kid from MMS.” One girl finished saying. “Hey.” I said. After I said that, one girl almost actually fainted. “ Umm, could you excuse us for a minute please.” One said. When they walked away, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, walked over to us. “Hey Sly and Jack.” He said. “Hey, Percy what are you doing here?” I said. “Nothing much, are you friends with those Aphrodite girls?” “Kind of, they go to our school, Manhattan Middle School.” “That piece of junk!” He said. Like I told you, MMS was the worst school in New York. “That very junk.” Jack said. “Well me and the Stoll Brothers are going to hang by Thalia's Tree. You wanna come with me and talk.” He asked. “Sure.” Jack and I said in unison. We walked over to Thalia's Tree which used to protect the magical boundaries of the camp, but now the camps protected by the Golden Fleece. “Hey Matthews.” Rachel Harrison, daughter of Ares, snickered. “I think your going to have a little surprise!” I had no idea what she meant by that but I just went with it when... “Oh my gods.” someone yelled. “A hellhound.” Sure enough right outside the boundaries was a hellhound- a black mastiff with large, sharp canines. “I got it.” Percy Yelled over the growing crowd. “No Percy.” I said. “I might have a chance to get determined and I'm not going to waste it. And hand me Riptide.” Percy threw me his pen. Riptide is a magic ballpoint pen that when you click it, it transforms into a bronze sword, that Poseidon gave him. I crossed the boundaries and snuck up on the hellhound. “Go Sylvester!” An Aphrodite girl yelled. As I went to slash, it dashed to the right and so I moved to the right and tried again. Then I looked at it very closely an saw it had 2 holographic selves 1 on the left, 1 on the right and the real one in the bushes staring until the right moment I turned and faced the opposite direction of the bush and then... the hellhound was in the air coming down to fast for me to swing. Then I heard a voice in my head that said something then told me to repeat it out loud. 'Chapter Four' I repeated what the voice said and exactly after I finished saying the last word, the hellhound was... gone. “Look at the air above his head.” Someone yelled. “It can't be.” Jack yelled. What was above my head was the worst thing a half-blood every wanted to see above their head... Hades symbol of power, his Helm of Darkness. “Sly get in here now.” Jack said. “What for?” I asked . “You've been claimed!” He said sadly. “Why are you acting so sad?” I asked. “I thought me being claimed was a good thing!?” “It is but not now.” “Why?” “Sly your father is... is... Hades!” He said. For the next three days I stayed in the Poseidon Cabin while they built the Hades Cabin because it had about 1 or 2 people in it. “Hey Sly.” Jack said. “Your cabin's done!” “Great.” I said. I walked down the path to my new cabin. It smelled funny and had a replica of my father's Helm of Darkness on the door. And as I walked in it was very... how do I put this? Roomy? It looked like it used to be a wood storage lot! Plus it smelled like squirrel. “Do you like it?” Charles Beckendorf asked. “It's great!” I lied. I would have like to stay in Hermes Cabin for the rest of my life! “Hey guys, could ya please let me 'bask in the glory' of the cabin!?” “Sure bro.” Jack replied. They then all dashed out. I sat there for hours and then at dinner time, I came for to go a bit to eat. I grabbed a buttered roll, a few grapes, cheese and a cheeseburger. Then I walked over to the fire and dropped my roll in the fire and said, “''To, Hades''.” Then waled over to my new table and ate in silence. After that I walked to Cabin 13, open the door and hopped in bed. I wished my Uncle Sebastian was here. He always had a gift for me when he came for a visit. Then, I heard KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK on the door and then someone came in wearing jogging pants and carrying a cell-phone. He looked familiar but I didn't know why. “Sylvester Matthews, son of Hades.” He said quietly. “Yeah, who are you?” I asked. “Oh you don't recognize me. Let me fix that.” At that moment he transformed into an elfish man. “Your Hermes, God of Thieves and The Messenger of the Gods.” I said. “Why are you here.” “I have a gift from your father, Sylvester.” He passed me a package and then started transforming into his true form which I knew that if I saw it I would be destroyed. I closed my eyes and there was a bright light and then it was gone. 'Chapter Five' I open the package and there was a sword that said, Hell Raiser ''on the hilt. Then I took a look at the blade which said, ''Sylvester Jacob Matthews, son of Hades. I walked outside and walked to the strongest tree that had broken 3 of the strongest camp swords and swung. BAM ''the tree sliced through the middle and collapsed beside me. “This is made of Stygian iron, the strongest metal ever.” I said to myself. I walked back to my cabin and opened the door and dashed into the cabin and shut the door. “What can this sword do?” I asked myself. I held Hell Raiser in my left hand and sat on my ben with Hell Raiser pointing to the ground. Then thought about my powers I had been able to use. I thought about the power to summon the dead and then I looked at Hell Raiser and it was turning black and the blade was radiating... death. Then I thought about the person I had loved the most... Grandpa Sebastien and then he appeared but looking as pale as he was the day he died. “Grandpa Sebastien,” I said. “Huh who said that.” He asked. “Me, Sly turn around.” He turned around and cried, “Sylveter Jacob Matthews. It's been umm, how many years?” “It has been 7 years Grandpa.” I told him. “Your dead though.” I walked over to him and gave him a hug. “Well I guess this is the last hug I'll ever get from you Sly.” He cried then vanished. I went to bed and fell asleep instantly. And when I did I saw the weirdest thing ever... Jack upside down hung by chains with a Laistrygonian giant starring at him. As I looked closer I saw the vampire was our Phys. Ed teacher at MMS. I woke with a start and dashed out the door and down to the Athena Cabin. ''BANG, BANGG, BANG I bashed on the door. “Let me in.” I screamed. “Is Jack in there?” “No, he left the cabin 3 hours ago to talk to Chiron.” Someone, who I didn't remember, yelled. I ran to the big house and banged on the front door. “Sylvester. What are you doing here at 4 in the morning?” Chiron- our activities director- asked. “I need a Quest!” I told him. “Why?” “Jack Thorn is missing. I had a dream he was gone and ran to his cabin and they said he came here 3 hours ago.” “Well if he had come here he isn't now.” He said sternly. “You may go commence the Oracle of Delphi.” I walked up to the attic of the Big House and opened the hatch. The attic was filled with unwanted quest objects and Greek amour weapons. Category:Sylvester Matthews and the Olympians Category:Chapter Page